


Sleeping In

by Dragon_Of_The_South_Wind (Hoodie_2_Shoes)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dont expect complete sex scenes because i suck at them, Fluff, I Made That Up, M/M, Morning Sex, Oneshot, Semi-smut, Smuff, Smut, because this is both, flipping out at the old men couple, in a ribbon-laced package, just let reinhardt be my pillow, mentions of first sex, mentions of the overwatch team, morning after sex, my first smut pls be gentle, or vice versa, self indulgent af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodie_2_Shoes/pseuds/Dragon_Of_The_South_Wind
Summary: The only thing better than waking up to Reinhardt cuddling in your lap is waking up to a horny Reinhardt.or A morning with a prancing lion in bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Catatoplant in our FuckYeahReinzo server and as a thank-you gift for their fanarts! 
> 
> Also because im ashamed for not contributing to this ship at all. 
> 
> The tiniest of drabbles and my first foray into something resembling smut. Please be kind.

Hanzo wakes up underneath his lover entirely by accident.

He rises from his oddly restful slumber noticing two things: one, the blinding stripes of light peeking through the blinds tell him it is way too late and two, something heavy is taking up the entirety of his abdomen.

He tries to gently pry away the heavy something settled on his belly before it rolls sideways higher up his torso. Hanzo's head lols down to find Reinhardt's head snug against his stomach, left cheek pressed against Hanzo's slight chub, snowy beard and hair propped up in an unruly bush. He draws back his fingers gingerly, smoothing down Reinhardt's tangled white mane as it dazzles under the morning sun.

Only now does Hanzo notice the abnormally sized mattress with sheets and pillows astrewn, the half-filled bookshelf and desk set occupying the otherwise vacant room with its stark white walls and air-conditioner humming overhead. Reinhardt, naked underneath the silky blanket wrapped around his waist, body curled in a ball of arms and legs that occupies the larger half of the bed, stirs. Hazy eyes, both the scarred and the baby-blue-pupiled, blink open.

"Good morning, my lion. Sweet dreams?"

Reinhardt turns again to bury his face in Hanzo's belly, his drowsy groan muffled. "Hmm...no dreams."

"Huh," Hanzo smirks, fingers running through the silver tuffs of fur sprouting down his chest. "My lion is exhausted?"

"I was worried about the same thing with you, _mein bärchen_." He finally manages a laugh, a free hand reaching up to scratch his bearded jaw before resting the back of his palm on Hanzo's bare chest. "With all your cries last night, one would expect a slaughterfest in here!"

"Don't you accuse me on this, you oaf," Hanzo retorts with a snort. "Pray that no one sees you lumbering in here with me around your waist."

"How you slammed against every inch of the wall from the common room all the way here, I think it highly unlikely."

"Do not remind me," Hanzo shakes his head, defeated. The night before comes back to him like the sweet, stinging flow of warm whiskey down his gut. "You think everyone heard?"

Reinhardt nods with a proud smirk, to which Hanzo squirms in the bed, giggling. "Stop that. It tickles."

"Oh?" Reinhardt's eyes grow wary. He begins to prop himself up with his elbow. "Ach, I forgot I'm still sleeping on--"

"Don't," Hanzo says, laying an arm over Rein's hairy chest and shoulder, gently pressing him back down. Reinhardt looks at him curiously. "Lie as long as you want. I like that." He does; the comforting weight of his stature, the warmth that radiates off his presence. Reinhardt's cuddles have grown as addictive as any drug; his silken sideburns rubbing on his skin never fails to send Hanzo's nerves tingling and wild. He allows himself the spicier privileges of a lion-tamer, among them bear hugs and neck hickies and passionate nights (and mornings, if they can afford them) beyond his wildest dreams.

Reinhardt lies face up and relaxes his head, letting his legs hang freely over the edge. He huffs a hearty sigh: "Ahh, this is the best. You're not getting up soon?"

"I think we are free for the day, Reinhardt." Hanzo says, combing through his lover's tumbling blonde hair. He can't remember what about Reinhardt that had caught his eyes first: his striking bleached colors, his sheer size, or the way his laugh echoes through the halls. He remembers his first time with the German though: both of them blissfully buzzed after the Christmas party, Hanzo tucked in his large, strong arms as they worked late into the night. Waking up in his own room cradled against the larger man's broad chest. Astonished and gleeful eyes that stared as Reinhardt held the hands of a blushing Hanzo into the dining hall. Gulping down the extra serving of pancakes Lúcio served him as Lena and Hana threw winks his way. The collective groan around the table when Reinhardt forks a blueberry to his mouth.

"...zo? Hanzo?"

"Hmm?" He snaps out of his reverie.

"You're not going back to sleep, are you?"

Snickering, Hanzo slips a hand beneath the sheets, grabbing Reinhardt's limp cock and gave him good long strokes, earning a surprised growl from the older man. He quickly grows hard under Hanzo's touch. "We should find something to do, then."

"You're merely looking for trouble, _bärchen_." His voice rumbles from deep within his throat, thick and humming with lust.

"I'm all down for it. If you're not too tired, old man." Hanzo breathes deeply into his ear.

Immediately Reinhardt flashes a grin, sitting up and hauling himself higher up the bed. Hanzo finds himself dragged flat on his back and breathing into Reinhardt's excited flush, his eyes beaming a feral glow. Reinhardt's chest weighs heavily on Hanzo's, his bulging member pressed between the underside of the smaller man's folded thighs, the glistening tip tracing down his skin.

Hanzo melts into his grasp, arching back his neck as Reinhardt leans in to plant kisses along the tender area, bruises blooming behind his trail. Hanzo's hands constantly slip from Reinhardt's sweat-slick back as the heat in the room rises, leaving behind pinkish claw marks.

"Think the others could spare us a while?" Reinhardt asks between short and shallow breaths, his lips filling Hanzo with tiny spikes of electricity.

Hanzo buries his face in his lover's shoulder, taking in Reinhardt's scent mingled with the sweet odor of overnight sex.

"Just a little while."

**Author's Note:**

>  _mein bärchen_ : my little bear
> 
> Comment below if you're interested in joining our discord! Everyone is freakishly awesome and this ship could always use more new blood! :3
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jasonlyj99), [Tumblr](https://hoodie-two-shoes.tumblr.com/), and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/jasonl_ens)!  
> 


End file.
